Sol Requiem
by satomika
Summary: Is there a "PERFECT LOVE"? A "PERFECT PERSON"? A "PERFECT DEATH"? "Time is infinite to have no trace. Space is infinite to consequently have no footprint. But what one has lost can still be found."  Taken from Lie To Me. Soujiro/Yuki/Rui. Akira
1. Intro: Moment's Eclipse

Disclaimer: All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended.

Satomika's notes: This is my first HanaDan fic! Hope you enjoy reading it as much as I had fun writing it! ^^

-o-

**INTRO: MOMENT'S ECLIPSE**

-o-

"_Death chooses anybody, anywhere at anytime…_

_It is unpredictable and very surprising at times…_

_We never know and we never can tell when might be our turn…_

_So be sure to live life to its fullest at each day you're still breathing…"_

-o-

"_I'm sorry; but you have leukemia."_

"_We can try giving you the best and latest treatments, but at this stage of the disease, we don't think you'll still respond to them."_

"_At most, you'll only have seven months to live."_

The world seemed to stop for a moment.

Then a heartbeat.

No tears.

Yes…. Definitely none of them.

Only a blank expression… and a world of oblivion.

-o-

Darkness.

Emptiness.

Nothingness.

Senselessness.

Tearlessness.

Fearlessness.

-o-

A figure. Void of emotion.

A shape. Void of mass.

An element. Void of space.

_**Absence.**_

-o-

Then an intake of breath.

-o-

They say, death is inevitable.

Death comes to all living things.

Death is an end to life.

Death is everyone should expect.

Death is death; and death is irreversible.

Death is an occasion where most people don't celebrate in good spirits. It's an event where people think they should mourn and grieve.

But death can also be healing. It can open the mind and the heart of a person.

Death may bring peace. Although a sacrifice is made, people must sing praises; thus, the _**requiem**_.

-o-

Satomika's notes: So… that concludes my first chapter for HanaDan's Sol Requiem.

Don't worry too much because I'm going to update every week, specifically, every monday…

Hope you enjoyed it!

Please review!

Thank you so much!

And oh! By the way, I'd love to know what you think and how you feel about this fic. Well... I'd like to particularly know what you think will happen in the next chapters, and who you think the person is with the death sentence. Just try to guess, ne?

Lovelots! ^^


	2. Verse I: Night of the Shooting Stars

Disclaimer: All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended.

Satomika's notes: without further ado…

-o-

VERSE I: NIGHT OF THE SHOOTING STARS

-o-

Discreetly, Yuki went outside the terrace of the Doumyouji Mansion. It was Tsukushi and Tsukasa's wedding reception, and up until that night, everyone still seemed to have the energy to party – well… everyone except for her and the lone man who was absently gazing up at the sky.

"Hanazawa-san!" Yuki called out in surprise, secretly wondering why he wasn't joining the party and mixing with the guests; although, as soon as she did that, a sad smile graced her lips as she berated herself why she even wondered. Of course. Hanazawa Rui still held feelings for her best friend, the bride, the now Doumyouji Tsukushi.

Said man casually turned towards the voice and slightly tilted his head to acknowledge her presence; an upward curl on one side of his lips gesturing what could have been a heart-melting smile despite the sadness behind it.

She didn't know what she saw, what she heard, what she ate, what she drank, what she inhaled, or what even possessed her when the next words came tumbling out of her mouth: "Will you marry me?"

Taken aback by the question, Rui just stared at her trying to gauge her actions – or rather her reactions to what her mouth just blurted out. Despite her pale complexion, her face suddenly turned to numerous shades of red; said face also contorted into a disgusted look of horror and disbelief; and finally, to hide her face in embarrassment, or to try to erase the seemingly unintended statement, she waved her hands around wildly until she finally confessed what exactly was supposed to be on her mind: "Mou… I was just joking, Hanazawa-san. You look so sad and I just want to see you smile… or hear you laugh… since Tsukushi…" and then she trailed off, head down as her eyes darted to places, never landing on the face of the person she was talking to.

A hand reached out to her to cup her chin and willed her to face the person whose hand belonged to. A soft smile on his lips and a tender look in his eyes, he said, "You worry so much about the others. How about you?" He said, as he let go of her chin and looked at the direction of the party, eyes landing on the famous Nishikado Heir who was accompanied with two European beauties.

She didn't need to look at the same direction his gaze had set upon for she already knew who he was referring to - and she did not need to be reminded of the painful implications and the large set of margin that borders their too much different worlds. A defeated sigh escaped her lips as she resigned herself to watch the sky full of stars. She was tempted to say what was on her mind. When suddenly, the first of them stars started to shoot across the sky; a sign that it would almost grant every wish she had.

"Ne, Hanazawa-san. Look! Shooting stars…" She suddenly exclaimed as her face seemed to light up with just an innocent simple scene.

He looked at her, then at the sky, then back at her. While Tsukushi is fierce and tough, Yuki is gentle and innocent – the type that his friend Soujiro claimed to not like. But Yuki is also beautiful as he regarded her pale face that was bathed under the glow of the moon light, and the bright scintillation of the stars.

"The heavens must be blessing Tsukushi and Doumyouji-san's wedding!" She said excitedly; but as soon as the words came out, a look of guilt etched her face as she regarded the man beside her cautiously.

Rui smiled at her, but she can see the sadness behind it. He then looked up at the sky and said, "Of course. It's Tsukushi and Tsukasa's wedding night, after all." And then he paused for a moment, as if trying to recall something. "By the way, have you made your wish?" He looked at her expectantly.

She looked back at him with confusion. Suddenly, a grin was spread across her face. "I didn't know you believe in such things. It's a commoner's idea, after all."

He shrugged. "I don't believe in such things; since, as you've said, it's a commoner's idea. I was merely wondering if you did make a wish." He looked back at the splendid show the sky was making.

Yuki studied him before she resumed watching the show up in the sky. Here she was, alone with Hanazawa Rui of the famous Flower Four, watching a magnificent display of shooting stars. This was one rare moment. For aside that he was in love with her best friend, he was the quiet one in their group. And she was usually in the company of Nishikado Soujiro and/or Mimasaka Akira. This was even probably the first time she has ever talked to the seemingly mysterious guy of F4 - and not just talk! She was having a pretty decent conversation with him. But she also wonders if he knows her name; not just her title as Makino Tsukushi's best friend that Doumyouji Tsukasa calls her.

She smiled sadly and said, "It doesn't matter if I wish upon the stars tonight. It won't come true and it won't make any difference."

Rui eyed her shortly before giving her a curt nod. Wishing upon the stars won't instantaneously and magically turn Soujiro into the man Yuki's heart yearns for. Soujiro didn't change for Sara, his first love; how much more for Yuki whom he deems an annoying "stalker".

And then she said as she closed her eyes, her hands held up and clasped together as if in prayer, "But for the fun of it, I wish to love one person and be loved by that same person." She looked at him and beamed a sincere smile when she finished uttering her wish. "How about you, Hanazawa-san? What's your wish?"

He looked back at her and a small sly smile can be detected on his face. "It won't come true if I tell," he said, as he turned sideways and closed his eyes, trying to savor the moment. He peeked an eye open to observe his companion. There was a pout on her lips, but he cannot be mistaken by that playful glimmer in her yes. He then allowed a genuine smile to grace his lips. He resumed closing his eye, and while facing the still shooting stars, in his mind, he also wished for the same thing Matsuoka Yuki wished.

-o-

Satomika's notes: So… that's my second chapter for HanaDan's Sol Requiem.

I'll be updating next Monday once again!

Hope you enjoyed it!

Please review!

Thank you so much!

And oh! By the way, I'd love to know what you think and how you feel about this fic. Well... I'd like to particularly know what you think will happen in the next chapters, and who you think the person is with the death sentence. Just try to guess, ne?

Lovelots! ^^


	3. Verse II: Dawn to a Happy Ending Part 1

Disclaimer: All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended.

Satomika's notes: without further ado…

-o-

VERSE II: DAWN TO A HAPPY ENDING PART I

-o-

It was way too early in the morning – a far cry from his usual morning rises; he knew that, but the promise of something new seemed to jolt him from his sleep. He woke up feeling giddy, probably an emotion brought about by his dream – though a dream, he could not remember. Nonetheless, he pulled himself away from the comforts his sheets provided and did his usual morning routine.

He drove around town looking for a comfortable place to have breakfast when suddenly, he noticed a familiar-looking figure walking alone in the streets. It had been a week since he last saw her at the Narita airport where she and the rest of the remaining F$ bid their farewell to the newlyweds who were off to their honeymoon. He contemplated whether he would call her and invite her for breakfast when she suddenly rounded a corner. So instead, out of curiosity, he followed her.

The sun was yet to rise as the streets was yet to be busy for traffic. He parked his car somewhere safe and shadowed her. He was discreet. He was silent. He was careful with his steps. And then she stopped.

He, on one hand, waited in bated breath until he felt like his heart was sinking, like it took a deep dive into the pit of his stomach.

It was exactly 7 am. And it was exactly at that moment the sun chose to rise to block out some characters on the billboards.

"I LOVE YOU, JIRO!"

He suddenly felt like he was intruding a private moment – an admirer's confession. He was about to leave until he noticed a movement as the wind suddenly blew.

Small pieces of paper fluttered away from her. After that blinding spell, after that moment he felt his heart sink, after that moment he felt so out of place, he thought he could finally breathe the breath he didn't know he was holding… until she turned around, surprised, and confused as she called out to him.

He stood his ground as she slowly walked towards him; a small shy smile on her lips and a dust of red on her cheeks. "What brings you here, Hanazawa-san?"

Rui didn't look at her to answer. Instead, he looked at the billboards and asked his own question. "Had Soujiro already seen it?"

She looked back to what he was referring to, and replied sadly, "Yes; but it was not I who first wanted to show it to him… It was Sara-san. I merely found it for him, brought him here to show this and let him know how Sara-san feels for him. Despite his philandering ways, he will always love her and will never forget her because she is THAT special in his heart."

He eyed her curiously as he pondered how lucky Soujiro was to have her by his side. Here she was… strongly determined, fiercely loyal to those she loved, and extremely kind to a fault. He finds her selfless that he thought she ought to be selfish even once.

Suddenly, she was swaying. He noted her pale complexion and how her lips seemed to be chapped. Before she dangerously sways to one side, he steadied her with a firm grip on her shoulder and an arm around her waist. Her eyes were half-lidded and her breath came out in short heaving gasps. As soon as the spell came, the soon it also went away.

Her eyes fluttered slowly as she tried to recall the events before her mind suddenly drew into a blank. They then immediately flew open wide as soon as she saw Hanazawa Rui's eyes peering into hers. A pinkish blush spread quickly across her cheeks as she tried to create a distance between her and her male companion.

"How are you feeling, Matsuoka-san?" Rui asked as he hesitantly let go of her.

"I'm feeling rather fine, now; thank you for asking." Yuki replied as she bowed to him in gratefulness; and at the back of her mind, she smiled that he knows even her last name.

He gave a curt nod and decided to pry about. "What happened back there?"

Assuming that he was asking why she suddenly blacked out, Yuki bit her lower lip as she tried to find a believable excuse. "I haven't eaten breakfast, yet," she said meekly.

Rui looked at her skeptically before he decided to buy her excuse. "Let's have breakfast, then." He said, offering his hand to her.

She bit her lip again, contemplating whether she should accept or not.

Deciding that he would buy her excuse more, she accepted, placing her hand over his outstretched one. She only hoped that he won't notice how little appetite she has. But he did note how cold her hand was.

-o-

Satomika's notes: That's the third chapter chapter for HanaDan's Sol Requiem!

Hope you enjoyed it!

Please review!

Thank you so much!

And oh! By the way, I'd love to know what you think and how you feel about this fic. Well... I'd like to particularly know what you think will happen in the next chapters, and who you think the person is with the death sentence. Just try to guess, ne?

Lovelots! ^^


	4. Verse III: Dawn to a Happy Ending Part 2

Disclaimer: All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended.

Satomika's notes: without further ado…

-o-

VERSE III: DAWN TO A HAPPY ENDING PART II

-o-

"If I ask you the same question, will you say yes?"

They were eating their breakfast – him, daintily chewing a bite of his pancake; her slowly nibbling on her bagel like a little mouse. With the sudden question popping out of the blue, Yuki could only stare at him in confusion.

Rui tentatively smiled at her before clearing what he said. "The question you proposed during Tsukushi and Tsukasa's wedding night… the one you asked before you said that you were joking…"

Yuki could only look at him in shock – her eyes wide, her lips a bit parted, and her cheeks and ears glowing red. I guess shock is an understatement now. She's stupefied, mortified, horrified, and was ready to be swallowed whole by the ground. It has been a week; how could he still remember that – better yet – how could he choose a topic for a conversation as that?

She was only at a loss for words before he pressed and asked again. It seemed as though he was serious about it so she decided to entertain him by telling what she thought.

There was a playful smile on her lips; but as she looked out the window from where they were eating, her features were laced by sadness.

"I've been in love with Nishikado Soujiro for I don't know how long. I only want to be his woman; but he wouldn't let me. I'm ready to give him my everything; but he doesn't want that. I am able to forgive and forget his past; but he's the one who keeps on holding onto it. I'm just human; nothing with a life so short. You're Hanazawa Rui – F4's Prince Charming, and considered by many a White Knight. Who wouldn't want to marry you? No one; even I would." She momentarily grinned, then continued; the sudden spark in her eyes, gone, again. "Life is short and we ought to enjoy every second of it while it lasts. Love is beautiful and I want to keep on believing that it is; but here I am, feeling bitter just because of an unrequited love. It's been a long journey chasing Nishikado-san around and I think I should stop now before I run myself off a cliff." She looked at him straight in his eye and with all the sincerity she has, said, "So if you'll really seriously ask me that question, then I will really seriously say yes. Because even though it's a marriage of convenience or a marriage full of pity, I'll try my hardest and give my best to make my dream come true of a marriage full of love and happy endings, and to be a witness to tears of joy and children's laughter; only if that time will ever come, that is." She finished with a small shy smile on her lips; and all Rui can do is smile interestingly at her and her small speech. But then… he couldn't help but to ask another question.

"So… what were you doing back there? Back where there were things fluttering about you…"

Yuki thought for a moment before recognition dawned on her face, and red tinged her cheeks. "Oh! That…" She looked outside the window and heaved a deep defeated sigh before deciding to fix a relieved and contented smile on her face. "That was a gesture I did to finally let go of Nishikado-san. Those fluttering things… those are the cut pieces of the love letter I made for him. I know that some part of me will always love him; but knowing I did that, I can somehow move on and start anew."

They both shared a glance and both looked out the window again. A smile played on Rui's lips as he recalled something and in a commanding tone, said, "There's something I want to ask and I'll hope that you'll speak out the truth."

Yuki looked at him and wondered what the question was. Despite his quiet reserve, he sure was awfully asking a lot of questions and she was answering them truthfully – except for one question where she answered only half of the truth but no lies.

But she can't also help thinking that though it seems unfair that he gets to question her while she's left to answer, her mind reasoned out that he's an old and lost soul that due to his familial upbringing, he is unable to express his thoughts and emotions freely. There were times that he may have expressed them, but she knew that just like the rest of the F4, his life is being controlled and there were plans already made for him. So, she opts to smile at him kindly and help him in whatever way she can – even if only to answer a question, she'll answer it with the best of her knowledge.

With all the hesitations thrown out the window, she said, "Of course. Even if I was not enrolled in a fancy school, I'm pretty sure I'm performing well in my studies."

An amused smile formed on Rui's lips as he asked his question away, "Awhile ago, you mentioned that I'm F4's Prince Charming and a White Knight. What about Soujiro, Akira, and Tsukasa? Who do you think are they as part of F4?"

Yuki was surprised by the question. She was expecting something difficult like math; but since he's a student of the most prestigious school in Japan, how could he find math difficult? He must have lots of tutors who can teach that to him. She also expected something about current affairs since she was aware that Hanazawa Rui mostly spends his time sleeping or reading a book, if he's not out socializing with his friends. She also expected a question about the commoner's way of life because that was probably the only field she can think of that he doesn't know or is not much aware of. But to ask what she thought of the rest of the F4…? Well…

She carefully mulled the question in her head when she heard him speak again, "You said you'll speak out the truth; so I hope you won't sugarcoat your words…"

Yuki smiled coyly at him before she said, "Well… Nishikado-san surely is F4's Casanova, but he can still be a gentleman; Mimasaka-san, on the other hand, is the Don Juan of F4, and despite his underground connections, he's the glue and the peacemaker of the group; while Doumyouji-san… though he's the leader, he's one red hot chili pepper whom only Tsukushi can only handle!"

She looked cautiously at him; and when she found him stifling his laughter, she bursted into giggles as they then both laughed heartily at her answer.

And then maybe… this incident could be the start of something new.

-o-

Satomika's notes: Fourth up!

Hope you enjoyed it!

Please review!

Thank you so much!

And oh! By the way, I'd love to know what you think and how you feel about this fic. Well... I'd like to particularly know what you think will happen in the next chapters, and who you think the person is with the death sentence. Just try to guess, ne?

Lovelots! ^^


	5. Refrain I: Twilight's Eternity Part I

Disclaimer: All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended.

Satomika's notes: without further ado…

-o-

REFRAIN I: TWILIGHT'S ETERNITY PART I

-o-

_FRUSTRATING REALIZATIONS:_

_You find the PERFECT LOVE, but in a WRONG TIME._

_You find the PERFECT PERSON, but he/she is NOT in love with you._

_You find the PERFECT ONE, but you must be LOYAL TO SOMEONE ELSE._

_You got the PERFECT LOOKS, but NOONE takes you seriously._

_You met the PERFECT PERSONALITY, but you're BOUND TO BE JUST FRIENDS._

_You got BRAINS, but you got a FRAIL HEART._

_You find the COURAGE, but it's just TOO LATE._

_You're READY TO LOVE, but you DON'T KNOW WHERE TO START…"_

-o-

She was careful of her surroundings. Despite the dark slowly creeping in, she does not want to be caught dead being in the place where she was now.

But sadly, she's mistaken as a familiar car stopped right in front of her. As the driver's window rolled down, Hanazawa Rui's handsome familiar face peeked out.

"I suppose that as dark is approaching, you would need a ride."

She was baffled. As Yuki was seated on the passenger's seat looking out onto the scenery they passed by, she couldn't fathom how her and Hanazawa Rui's paths would always cross as soon as her friend, Tsukushi, got married.

It has just been three times, really.

But it seems like there's something more than meets the eye. The first time was when she found him hiding outside the Doumyouji terrace during Tsukushi and Tsukasa's wedding night. The second was earlier that day when he found her doing a gesture of letting go of Soujiro in front of the billboards. And the third time was now – where he found her scaling her steps away from the district hospital.

With these brief interactions, more so that Hanazawa Rui has one of the sharpest senses ever, Yuki doesn't think she can come out of this ordeal peacefully. With a strong sense of faith, she prays that he would keep their meetings just between themselves. Who knows, despite him being the silent one among the F4, he's still F4 – and they have a kind of bro code, or something, don't they…?

"So… what brings you to the hospital…?" Rui asked, glancing sideways momentarily to Yuki's direction before focusing his gaze back onto the road.

As he broke her line of thoughts, Yuki pressed her lips tight and clenched her fists around the material of her skirt. She can deny it; but he isn't stupid. She can lie to him; but that's just stooping low. So she opts to stay silent during the whole ride. She was sure it's only going to be a matter of time before things get downright messy and awkward; but still…!

Rui glanced back again at her and noticed her distress so he didn't push the matter further; although, he opted to say a few words. "If you're not comfortable telling me, it's alright. But you should know that whenever you are in peril, I will always be there to lend you a hand; so please don't hesitate to ask."

Yuki nodded as she turned her gaze to him; her expression softening and features relaxing. "I will always be grateful to you, Hanazawa-san."

"Rui. Call me Rui." He said, looking intensely at her as soon as the stoplight turned red.

And just like the red glowing stoplight, Yuki's face also flushed as she tried rolling his name around her tongue. Rui. _Ru-wee._ "H-hai… Rui-san." It sounds comfortable and definitely simple, as well as relaxing in her ears – his name, that is.

Rui nodded appreciatively as he shifted gears. He liked it. Liked the way she spoke his name; the way her voice sounded pleasant in his ears when she spoke his name; the way she flushed as she spoke his name – he liked it! In fact, he loved it all that he felt that the way he was feeling right now seemed to be magical – delusional! It was intensely electrifying that it almost shocked him.

But of course, he's aware that she's Yuki.

Matsuoka Yuki. Yuki. Makino Tsukushi's best friend and will forever be the now Doumyouji Tsukushi's best friend; the same girl who used to run after Nishikado Soujiro and will always hold a spot in her heart for him; one of the saleslady of the sweet dango shop in which he actually doesn't remember stopping by if only to see Makino back then.

But now, maybe things would change.

So it is true that he is unfortunate when it comes to love – his first love, Shizuka, only sees him as a brother and went to pursue her career; his second love, Tsukushi, a tough weed who held feelings for him as he pursued another woman, ended up happily with his best friend, Tsukasa. But then they said that if the first two tries failed, then the third one would sure be lucky. And this time, he'll try to hold on and believe in that.

If the first time, his first love, Shizuka, is a happenstance; and the second time, his second love, Tsukushi, is a coincidence; then the third time, the woman he will next love, would surely be of significance.

One thing for sure, if he'd let go of Shizuka and Tsukushi, he'll be like Yuki and he'll do what yuki does – make sure that the third one is the charm.

-o-

Satomika's notes: Finally with the fifth chapter!

Hope you enjoyed it!

Please review!

Thank you so much!

And oh! By the way, I'd love to know what you think and how you feel about this fic. Well... I'd like to particularly know what you think will happen in the next chapters, and who you think the person is with the death sentence. Just try to guess, ne?

Lovelots! ^^


	6. Refrain II: Twilight's Eternity Part II

Disclaimer: All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended.

Satomika's notes: without further ado…

-o-

REFRAIN II: TWILIGHT'S ETERNITY PART II

-o-

"_Pain and sorrow go hand-in-hand with true love; for true love is never ideal, but real. So don't you ever wonder what heartaches are for; because when it hurts, it's real."_

-o-

Rui thought about the events surrounding Yuki. He had thought that she was simply a country girl who is always ready to back up her friend, Tsukushi, as well as make googly eyes on Soujiro.

Unfortunately, or fortunately, he is mistaken.

As he gets to know Yuki, he finds her to be someone perceptive and deep, full of secrets and mysteries; but at the same time, she's still the person whom he knows as naïve and innocent, open and free.

She's like intangible. Someone you thought you've all figured out, and yet you later find out that you can't quite grasp her. She's like simple and yet, so complicated. Perhaps, this is one reason why he finds himself drawn to her like a moth to a flame.

On one hand, most people find him to be perceptive and deep; someone who's also full of secrets and mysteries. Both he and Yuki are both alike; but still, he thirsts to know more about her and shed the layers and barriers she had consciously or unconsciously put up due to life's atrocities.

Later, as he sits back on his big black swivel chair in his wide and spacious room, he finds himself feeling dizzy; as if the far walls are closing around on him that he finds it hard to breathe.

When he held his hand against his chest, somewhere, he had felt a heart beat; and somehow, he could now feel himself breathing.

_In – Out._

_In – Out._

_In – Out._

_Tha-thump._

_Tha-thump._

_Tha-thump._

He looked at the papers on his desk and carefully scrutinized them out. He read and re-read the details just to make sure he was mistaken.

But alas!

He was shocked, yes; but that has passed already. Now, with a goal in mind, he must arrange some things as time is ticking. It flies past sometimes hurriedly that you can't seem to chase it – an idea you already knew and will always know but you just can't seem to know.

_Tick-tock._

_Tick-tock._

_Tick-tock._

There goes the clock.

Rui rushed to places and demanded things from people. He wasn't exactly the type of person who does things this way – Tsukasa is; but if this is goodbye, then this goodbye should be perfect. Other than that, he won't let his chance at love to slip by. He will come to claim and cherish it before oblivion comes and take it.

-o-

Satomika's notes: Sixth chapter! ^^

Hope you enjoyed it!

Please review!

Thank you so much!

And oh! By the way, I'd love to know what you think and how you feel about this fic. Well... I'd like to particularly know what you think will happen in the next chapters, and who you think the person is with the death sentence. Just try to guess, ne?

Lovelots! ^^


	7. Chorus I: The Day Time Stood Still

Disclaimer: All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended.

Satomika's notes: without further ado…

-o-

CHORUS I: THE DAY TIME STOOD STILL

-o-

"_Time decides whom you meet in life…_

_Your heart decides whom you want in your life…_

_But your behavior decides who will stay in your life…"_

-o-

They were shocked, to say the least.

There he was, standing proud and tall at their doorstep like he was a god from Olympus who decided to grace their humble abode with his mighty presence. He is strikingly handsome, if not impeccably beautiful as a man. He dressed fashionably with great sense and taste that one might just drool at the mere sight of him.

And as he sat across them in their seemingly cramped living room, he sat with grace and absolute refinement, poised elegantly, you might as well bow down before him and do a dogeza pose.

Yuki cleared her throat as she glanced back between her parents and her visitor. While she knew Doumyouji Tsukasa was the most impulsive one out of the F4; Mimasaka Akira to be the one who does most of the persuading; plus, let's face it, she doesn't think that Nishikado Soujiro would ever have the guts to come and just drop by for a moment at her house to visit her or have idle shit-chat with her while her parents are around; but really, she never thought that she would be visited by one Hanazawa Rui who was the most silent one of them, and someone whom she thinks is gentleman enough to place a call or forward a letter or a message that he will come by and stop at her house. Because seriously, what connection do the both of them actually have with each other that he personally had to go to her house – aside from the fact that she is friends with the wife of one of his best friends, and she once pursued another of his best friends; and of course, the one, two, or three brief interactions and unintended rendezvous they had, what else could there be?

Yuki felt her palms sweating. She took a quick glance at her visitor's intense and smoldering gaze before she mentally concluded that she was melting. It really unnerved her when someone is staring at her like that, especially in front of her parents, and more so when that someone is one hot Hanazawa Rui who can probably read whatever one is thinking. "A-ano… Hana–"

"Rui." He immediately cut in; his voice commanding, yet at the same time gentle and mellifluous.

"H-hai. Rui-san…" Yuki nodded quickly. "If I may ask, what brings you here…?" She asked for her sake, his sake, and the sake of her parents.

Although her parents weren't exactly like Tsukushi's parents who constantly pressure their daughter to marry someone who is rich, they're still parents who wanted what's best for her. Other than that, being graced by one of the F4 himself might just bring about a heart attack from her mother, or even her father.

And so, when Rui shifted his gaze from Yuki to her parents and spoke in his gentle, charming, deep and velvety voice asking for their daughter's hand in marriage, everyone seemed to choke on air then they just went stock still as silence seemed to drop like a bomb within the household.

Forward. He was too straightforward. That was what Yuki thought. And what did he mean by asking for their daughter's hand in marriage? What was he thinking when he said he wanted to marry her?

_Wait…_

**_What?_**

Yuki was the first one to recover from her shock; and as her eyes landed on him, she can't help but feel a hard squeeze around her heart. There was a sad expression in his eyes. He smiled; but it lacked the joy on his lips. And then he said, in the most gentle manner he could express it, "I hope that you're keeping in mind our discussions from before, Yuki-chan."

Discussions…? Did he mean…?

Flashbacks from days before entered her mind – on that night of the shooting stars; on that day when she decided to let go of Soujiro; the breakfast they shared which was probably considered their "first date" together; the car ride back home…

She looked back at him with a lot of expressions passing across her face; and yet none of them lingered for long. She actually didn't know what to say, do, think, or even feel at the moment for she only has the faintest idea of why this was suddenly happening. So she only sat still and silent, keeping a blank expression on her face as she tried to sort out what exactly to say, do, think, and/or feel.

When Rui leaned forward on his seat, Yuki could only automatically clutch her eyes tight, while her parents watch in bated breath as they waited in anticipation for something… probably that one special moment. But Rui's lips only grazed past Yuki's cheek as he whispered some words to her ear where only the two of them can share. Yuki's parents can only watch the passing emotions on her face where the one that seemed to stand out the most was when a shadow seemed to darken her gaze and tears started collecting at her lids, yet she refused to let them fall. Everyone also seemed to notice how her breath seemed to be stuck on her throat as her fists were clenched tightly, turning to a ghastly white color.

Well, whatever it was, Rui placed a hand above Yuki's clenched ones as he draw circles with his thumb on her cold smooth skin, trying to calm her down. A moment passed and Yuki looked at him, eyes glistening with unshed tears. He looked back at her, letting a small smile laced with love and compassion grace his lips. They then both looked at Yuki's parents where they waited for their final verdict.

-o-

Satomika's notes: Seventh chapter up! Hot and sizzling!

Seven to eight chapter to go!

Hope you enjoyed it!

Please review!

Thank you so much!

And oh! By the way, I'd love to know what you think and how you feel about this fic. Well... I'd like to particularly know what you think will happen in the next chapters, and who you think the person is with the death sentence. Just try to guess, ne?

Lovelots! ^^


	8. Verse IV: Tearing Dawn

Disclaimer: All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended.

Satomika's notes: without further ado…

-o-

VERSE IV: TEARING DAWN

-o-

Today was the day when the honeymooners get back home from their two-week trip aborad; and the rest of the F4, with the exception of Hanazawa Rui, thought of throwing a welcome-back party for Tsukasa and Tsukushi (who will forever be Makino to them).

It was also on this day that Mimasaka Akira and Nishikado Soujiro stopped by at the dango shop where Makino used to work, and where they know Yuki is currently working. But when only the sight of Okami-san greeted them, Soujiro suddenly sensed that something was wrong. And when they asked where Yuki is and why she is not there currently working, Okami only sighed dreamily and said, "She handed her resignation letter three days ago and she was swept off by a beautiful man clad in a white shining armor. Oh! I remember those days during my youth when…"

_Resignation letter? Three days ago? A beautiful man clad in a white shining armor?_ Soujiro suddenly felt beyond pissed at the moment – **NO**. He was feeling quite angry and betrayed as he stormed past the doors that led outside of the dango shop and was furiously typing out numbers or scrolling down his contacts as he tried to call someone.

Akira could only look back at his friend in worry so he looked back at Okami-san and bowed at her with respect, following his friend outside. He knew who he was trying to call; and he knew that if Yuki left, she would have said something, right? But he also thought that it was possible that since Makino wasn't around, she felt that she already have nothing to do with the f4; but he had also thought that they've all become good friends, and he really considers Yuki as one.

He looked back at Soujiro… but also… _maybe it's because…_ Akira only heaved a deep sigh.

"Damn it! She's not answering her phone!" Soujiro shouted in anger and disbelief. _How could Yuki just go away and leave without even saying goodbye? Had she even thought of saying goodbye? She can't even call or leave a text message?_

"Akira! Come on! Let's go to Yuki's house. She might be there."

Akira only followed Soujiro and they sped on the latter's bike. As soon as they got there, Soujiro immediately mounted off the vehicle and furiously and impatiently rapped on the door.

Before anyone could open the door from the other side, Akira intervened and said, "Look, Soujiro. You're angry right now. And if you don't control your temper, you might do or say something you're going to regret; and then whoever's going to open the door won't likely respond kindly to us and then we'll lose whatever lead we might get on Yuki. So why don't you go back over to your bike and contact Rui and let me handle this. Are we cool with that, bro?"

Soujiro glared at him in response, but decided to do just that. It was true that he was angry at that moment and he might offend whoever answers the door; therefore, they might lose Yuki before they might even have the chance to see her. So fine; he'll just leave it to Akira, but he's going to make sure he watches closely from a distance.

He tried reaching Rui, but the guy didn't seem to answer his calls either. And before Soujiro can throw his phone in frustration, the door opened to reveal a sweet-looking lady whom Soujiro and Akira can only refer to, perhaps, as Yuki's mother.

"O-ohayo gozaimasu!" Akira stuttered. For goodness sakes! He is a lady-killer, and yet… he found himself troubled as he faced Yuki's mother. Because one: She's Yuki's mother. Two: She's Yuki's mother. Three: She's Yuki's mother! She's Yuki's mother that he refuses to pull his charm on her… but for the sake of knowing Yuki's whereabouts…

"Ohayo gozaimasu." The lady bowed in greeting, but with caution.

"A-ah… Matsuoka-san…?"

"Hai."

"I'm Mimasaka Akira, one of Yuki's friends. Me and her other friends are wondering where she could have been? Because we dropped by earlier at the dango shop and Okami-san said that Yuki kanded her resignation letter three days ago…?"

Yuki's mother narrowed her eyes slightly then straightened herself up. "Yes… she had… well… Yuki had found herself a good man and got married immediately."

Akira's eyes widened. _Yuki? Yuki got married…? And without them even knowing…?_

"If that's all, then I'm afraid I must go…"

"Uh… matte! Yuki-chan… where is she? We just want to invite her to Makino – I mean Tsukushi and Tsuakasa Doumyouji's Welcome Back party."

Matsuoka-san frowned. "Tsukushi and Tsuakasa Doumyouji-san's Welcome Back party? From their honeymoon, I suppose… But I'm afraid that Yuki won't be attending… she probably is on her own honeymoon, right now."

Akira was obviously at a loss of what to do. He was hesitant about leaving, because somehow, he felt that something was wrong here. Yuki is a sweet and caring girl; and she always looks out for the welfare of others. She's almost selfless to a fault that perhaps because she looks out for others, the others tend to overlook that and take her for granted. She gives off that sense of stability where you can always depend on her and she was like everywhere that you can never imagine that she would just up and leave like that without even a single word. It was just wrong. _**PLAIN WRONG.**_

"Matsuoka-san… Yuki…"

"Anata!" Someone called from the inside. "I'm already watching the video. He's now proposing to our little girl!"

The person inside was probably Matsuoka-san's husband… Yuki's father… and the little girl he was referring to was probably Yuki… for Akira doesn't know if Yuki has any siblings… so it must be her… But Yuki's father said that "he" was proposing to "her"; and Yuki's mother said that Yuki's already married and on to their honeymoon… So which guy would marry first without even proposing to the girl?

_Probably some lame, idiotic, and twisted guy._

By impulse, Akira rushed inside the house without permission. He could be sued for this, F4 or not…

But first things first…


	9. Verse V: Broken Dawn

Disclaimer: All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended.

Satomika's notes: without further ado…

-o-

VERSE V: BROKEN DAWN

-o-

When Akira rushed inside the Matsuoka residence, leaving Yuki's mother astounded and angry at him, Soujiro knew there was definitely something wrong; because Akira, no matter how tense and placid the situation is, always keeps his cool. He's the ever peacemaker of the F4!

So when he emerged silent and distant as an iceberg, Soujiro worried for his friend, and wondered if Akira had offended the Matsuokas; thus forever banned from their house resulting to no leads on Yuki.

When he tried talking to him, Soujiro only got a cold answer: "Just drop it, Soujiro. I need to talk to Makino first. Let's just head to the Doumyoji Mansion immediately."

Soujiro nodded. He knows which battle to fight, which battle to forget, and to whom the battle he would surrender. So he would trust Akira and his judgment; but never forgetting about the CD Akira was holding when he emerged from Yuki's house.

The ride towards the Doumyouji Mansion was tense and silent – Soujiro did not dare break it. It was supposed to be a happy welcome-back party for the newlyweds; but with their other friends absent from the small get-together, it was just NOT happy – totally un-enjoyable, if he would come to think of it.

But really now… what happened to Yuki…? Whatever wrong could have befallen upon her that made Akira act so… angry? I mean, he doesn't even look worried or concerned. He's angry – just angry and distant.

Upon reaching their destination, there were exchanges of stiff man hugs and awkward pats on the back. Immediately, Akira went down to business, destroying whatever good and little happy atmosphere they have.

"Makino… is it alright if I have a little chat with you…?" Akira asked tersely and seriously, his eyes momentarily falling upon the person he was referring to, but his gaze immediately slid to her husband's, making said husband's eyes narrow in suspicion.

"Eh! Akira! Why do you want to talk to Tsukushi?" Tsukasa questioned.

"There are some things I need to discuss with Makino before any of the two of you should know." Akira replied in a cold and distant manner.

"How come you go to Tsukushi first? We're your friends, Akira… We're brothers." Tsukasa pressed.

Akira pinched the bridge of his nose and sighed in aggravation. "Tsukushi would know some things better than any of us would do. So will you please let me talk to your wife privately? You would know these matters soon enough if you would let me talk to her first, alright?"

Tsukasa examined his friend closely. He knows his friend rarely loses his cool. In fact, he doesn't remember Akira acting so aloof towards them – so cold… distant… unfriendly. Just like Soujiro, he knows which battle to fight, which battle to forget, and to whom the battle he would surrender. He glanced shortly at Soujiro, then peered intensely at his wife, gesturing she could go.

"Let's talk at the back veranda, Mimasaka-san." Tsukushi said softly.

Akira nodded, leading the young Doumyouji mistress outside. Tsukasa looked at them, concerned. "What happened to Akira?" He asked, glancing shortly at his other friend before shrugging his shoulders when Soujiro can only look back at him blankly.

Outside, mixed expressions of surprise, doubt, confusion, worry, and sadness clouded Tsukushi's face as Akira relayed to her what he found out as he and Soujiro seeked for Yuki.

In the end, he got nothing from Tsukushi, who, on one hand, doesn't know anything of the recent events concerning her friend, either.

As the young Doumyouji mistress and the collected Mimasaka heir stepped back into the room they came from, two pairs of hawk-like eyes were glued onto them, watching and discerning their every gesture and every utter.

Seeing his wife looking pale and ashen-faced, Tsukasa quickly drew himself to hug her, at the same time sending a ferocious glare towards Akira's direction who never even batted an eyelash, walking past him, to request something from one of the Doumyouji servants.

As it turns out, Akira requested a laptop where he immediately popped in the CD he emerged with back from the Matsuoka household; while Soujiro was left to discern the meaning behind the exchanged glances between his friend and his other friend's wife.

And when Akira pressed play and the images became vivid, everyone crowded over to him and it felt like hell just suddenly froze over.


	10. Chorus II: Shattered Dawn's Eclipse

Disclaimer: All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended.

Satomika's notes: without further ado…

-o-

CHORUS II: SHATTERED DAWN'S ECLIPSE

-o-

"_Feelings and emotions change. It doesn't mean that if you don't feel something for each other anymore, the love is gone…_

_If love is only feelings, then, there's no such thing as lasting._

_Love can sometimes turn numb or even be boring. You just have to be patient because love itself is life._

_Not all the time you are in for all its happiness. Sometimes, you also have to give in to its bitterness. But no matter what, as long as you choose and decide to continue… it will be more beautiful."_

-o-

_A candle-lit dinner under the moonlight in Paris, the famous Eiffel tower in the background… A band of men playing the violin, viola, and cello, creating beautiful and harmonious music that seemed to serenade someone… A man, strikingly handsome and familiar, looking like a god from Olympus, dressed in majestic white like a knight in shining armor… A lady, pale yet beautiful, her skin glowing under the Parisian moonlight…_

"_I admit that in my life, there were women before you; just as I am sure that in your life, there were men before me. But I know that you're the one for me._

"_Like you, I'm also human; nothing with a life so short that we ought to enjoy every minute of it while it lasts. Because of what you said, it made me think of what I am doing with my life that I came to a sudden realization – to keep fighting for my happiness – and that is to love one person and be loved by that same person~ the same wish you wished during that night of the shooting stars, the same wish I wished when you had asked mine._

"_You said that love is beautiful and I hope that you keep on believing that it is; for you were the one who taught me that despite unrequited love, we are able to see past that, move forward and love again._

"_I know that there will always be a spot for him in you heart; and I won't deny that there will always be a special place in my heart for those women who I came to love before. But you should know that I'm willing to lay my life for you and I'm ready to give you my everything. But I'm also ready to fight and live for you - with you. If you would let me, from this day on and to the rest of the days of our lives, I want to be your only man just as I want you to be my only woman._

"_You might also think that I'm only doing this out of convenience or full of pity~ but it's not… __**I'm not**__._

"_I'm doing this because I have come to love you and I want to spend the rest of my life with you while loving you. I want to make your dream come true of a marriage full of love and happy endings. Even if fate intervenes and cut our time short, I will always love you and cherish the moments we shared and will share in the future._

"_I want to be the one to share your pain and grief; happiness and joy. I want to be the man whom you deserve and are looking for. I want to be the person who will make you smile and bring happiness to your eyes._

"_I'm Hanazawa Rui – F4's Prince Charming, and considered by many a White Knight; you're Matsuoka Yuki – Tsukushi's best friend and considered by me a lucky charm._

"_A knight like me would need a damsel like you to save you from loneliness, protect you from harm, and serve you with no fail. And like a prince, I will treat you with utmost respect; guarantee you my loyalty and love and adore you like a princess should be treated._

"_There won't be a day… a minute… a second… that will pass without me thinking of you. __**I love you, Yuki. Will you marry me…?" **_As he dropped the question on her, he was also dropped on bended knees, a 110.3-carat Sun-Drop diamond was propped on a red velvet box on his hands offering it to her as his eyes searched for an answer; a sweet and specific _**"yes".**_

With tears flowing from her eyes, and lips quivering as she smiled, the lady, Yuki as she was called, nodded her head in affirmation, all the while mumbling her sweet yes.

She wrapped her arms tightly around the person who had just proposed to her and whispered something in his ear.

And this person, this man who had just bared his all for her to witness, held a small smile in his lips as he caressed her back gently to console her.

-SNIFF-SNIFF-

Soujiro suddenly snapped his head in realization as he directed his gaze momentarily at Tsukushi's direction, who, he was now noticing, was crying, and at the same time, choking herself in-between strangled hiccups; though a ghost of a smile can be definitely traced on her face. He then went back to look at the screen everyone in the room was so engrossed watching.

That's right.

He was watching what could have been the lamest, cheesiest, corniest proposal that he had ever experienced witnessing – except for the fact that he knows deep inside his heart that the proposal was just as perfect as any as he imagined himself replacing the man on the screen proposing to the same woman.

At first, despite the dim background and the distracting music, as he was realizing who the people in the screen were and what was supposed to occur, he was adamant against the idea of watching it. It felt like it was going to break his heart and crush it into a million unsalvageable pieces. But then his mind reasoned that all was just a ploy against him to make him realize what could have been another mistake in his life after Sara. That, or both Yuki and Rui were conspiring with each other to surprise the newlyweds, and the rest of the F4 – like they would be some kind of April fools… even if that was hard to believe… or well… whatever his mind can conjure up and fool him.

Although other than that, there was something at the back of his mind that kept nagging at him – that there was definitely something wrong with the picture and the whole scenario that made his soma senses make him stay and glued on his spot to witness the scene.

He kept on repeating in his head, like a mantra, that all of this was just a fluke – a huge ridiculous joke – that Yuki and Rui will come barging inside the room with silly faces and everything will feel alright again.

Except for the longest moment in his life, his latest thought never happened.

And as this sudden realization hit him like a boulder in his face, he felt his whole world shrinking on him, and his heart clenching painfully against his chest like an iron grip and metal chain links were around it. He also felt suffocated that he really had to gasp for his breath. And his stomach… Oh, his stomach! It didn't have those proverbial butterflies you get when you're feeling anxious about something. NO. What he felt in his stomach were a mixture of rodents and insects and whatever disgusting specie one could think of, playing football and somersaulting in his stomach that he could already feel the bile rising up his throat.

_Out._ He need an out, he had to get out of the room where every element in the world was trying to lock him up and threaten to destroy him, never to see the bright side again.

And that was just exactly what he did.

Just up and left.


	11. Verse VI: Twilight's Transition Part I

Disclaimer: All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended.

Satomika's notes: without further ado…

-o-

VERSE VI: TWILIGHT'S TRANSITION PART I

-o-

Five months have already passed, and still, no signs of Yuki and Rui.

Five months of tears, pain, grief, effort, despair, and struggling. Five months of emptiness, dullness, and absence.

As F4 and part of an underground mafia, Akira thought that it would be easy finding the lost duo. Sadly, and very much mistaken, it's not that easy.

While Hanazawa Rui is famous as he is part of F4, not only does he have money to hide and escape from the rest of the world (mainly the rest of the F4), but of the four of them, he is the most distant, most keen observant, most silent, and very importantly, most cunning. With these traits, it's truly very hard to find people who don't want to be found.

Because of that, the remaining F4, plus Makino, changed tremendously…

Starting with Nishikado Soujiro – a flamboyant playboy in the past, now a reformed rake; he wouldn't even dare to have a vice. All he ever did now is concentrate in his tea ceremonies and run his family business.

The past five months was painful. In his bout of denial, he still went on "enjoying" with his life, except, it was in extremes – more women to distract him from his wandering thoughts 24/7… and more alcohol to drown his sorrows to the point of exhaustion and being hospitalized.

While being in the hospital, it was then that his temper flared, also to the extremes. He was always angry and would always snap at everyone who dared disturb him and his thoughts. No one was spared from his attitude, even his close best friends and family. Despite that, it was advised that Soujiro must be kept under a close watch and must not be aggravated as he was undergoing a serious bout of loss and grieving, as well as alcohol withdrawal symptoms that might lead him to commit a sense of suicide.

Two long and painful months after, Soujiro tried locking himself inside his room, after his hospitalization; except Akira forced himself in and picked Soujiro up from his misery. For quite some time, Soujiro only dreamt of Yuki and would cry himself to sleep uttering Yuki's name over and over again… as if pleading her to come back.

Another two months of depression and desperate pleas, but still no signs of Yuki nor Rui.

Four months all in all until Makino saved one day by giving Soujiro a picture of Yuki smiling in her high school uniform. After that, Soujiro is leading the life he has now – monotonous, dull, and robotic. There were times that he would gather with the remaining F4 plus Makino, but the deafening absence of the couple always seemed to hang a dark cloud over them. And every time they meet up, the only drinks served were water, juice, and caffeinated drinks such as coffee, tea, and soda. It seemed that any type of liquor was banned, even wine.

Doumyouji Tuskasa, together with his wife Tsukushi, on one hand, also seemed to have changed as Tsukushi is also pregnant with the next Doumyouji heir/heiress. Everytime they were around Soujiro, they felt that they were always tiptoeing around on eggshells – like he would explode or do something drastic in a minute. And Rui and Yuki had become a taboo subject.

Other than that, the husband and wife are thriving well in their family and business. Although sometimes, Tsukasa can still be idiotic that Tsukushi had to nag and scold him which would bring small smiles in Soujiro's otherwise gloomy face.

And Akira? The young underground Mimasaka Prince is struggling to keep his remaining friends intact, alive, and well with him. He's being the backbone of Soujiro's sanity as he tries his hardest using his underground connections looking for Rui and Yuki.

Akira dropped the women but still frequents clubs for alcohol every time he's got. Although alcohol is an upper now, and a depressant later, for Akira, alcohol makes his mind active and alert as he thinks of ways on how to find his friends that he keeps on pushing his limits if only to find their missing loved ones because he knows he just can't give up.

But despite all his perseverance and effort, he got nothing. It was as if the two people they were looking for just vanished into thin air. Paper trails didn't seem to exist; witnesses just don't speak up nor can they be threatened or bribed; and their primary leads, a.k.a. Yuki's parents, suddenly went M.I.A. fleeing to Who-Knows-Where, leaving no other signs, hints, or clues, aside from the CD Akira emerged with from the Matsuoka household five months ago.

All in all, it felt like they were all losing hope in finding Yuki and Rui. It was only five months… but five months already felt like five long years of eternity, if there was such a thing.

Despite that, everyone tried to move forward and move on with their lives… their businesses. As Tsukasa took control of the Doumyouji Enterprises, and Soujiro running the Nishikado Tea Business, it was also time for Akira to step in and manage his father's company and preside over his mafia confederacy. It was no easy task, but they had to play their roles that were expected of them.

And this time is no different.


	12. Verse VII: Twilight's Transition Part II

Disclaimer: All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended.

Satomika's notes: without further ado…

-o-

VERSE VII: TWILIGHT'S TRANSITION PART II

-o-

The scenery around unmistakably brings comfort and solace. It is peaceful and relaxing – like paradise… no… like heaven on earth; that much Akira could say.

But he thinks that that place does not suit him. It does not suit his world of pressure, chaos, and madness. Other than that, he doesn't think he can live a life away from "civilization" – that is, getting stuck under the cool shade of trees, being surrounded by breath-taking flowers, having the minimum exposure to technology – no! He definitely cannot live a life such as that.

Akira was on a business trip – a meeting, actually, with an underground client; and this client, of course, was the one who had set-up the place where they would meet. And that is where Akira is right now – in a paradise; a heaven on earth away from civilization, away from women, and away from hard liquor.

But Akira was also wondering how such a place even existed – how a place could still run when in an isolated island such as that, there were no women who would entertain, no liquor to accompany a man's lonely night, and no technology exists (in Akira's mind) – it was almost purely a Garden of Eden except without the devil of a snake.

And as Akira waited for his client and let his eyes wander around more, he spotted a heart-stopping scene. Quickly, on his feet, he scrambled towards a table where a couple was about to occupy.

-o-

WHAM!

"Akira?"

-Gasp!- "Rui-kun! Mimasaka-san!" –Faint.-

-o-

Fast, everything happened so fast in his mind's eye.

While it is true that he finally had found the two people in the world he and his other friends were long-gone searching, he can't deny that the emotions kept inside of him suddenly bursted out negatively just like that. I mean, he had just delivered a powerful jab at one of his best friend's face that had sent said friend sprawling on the floor with a cut-bloodied lip.

Oh sure the adrenaline of doing just that to your friend's face is still there; but compared to hitting a person to witnessing first-hand another of your friend deathly pale and fainting in front of you, the latter is just a terrible no-no. It's a complete life sucker – an energy drainer and a mind-combusting experience.

While Rui scrambled to his feet, horror quickly spreading on his face as he caught his wife in his arms just in time, Akira backed away slowly to provide space for the couple.

As soon as Yuki was safely tucked in Rui's arms as he carried her unconscious form like a bride, Rui barked orders to the person manning the place they were currently residing in, urgently calling for the doctor. Meanwhile, Akira stood by the sidelines, confused and helpless.

It's such a shame that as Rui made his way towards their quarters, Akira followed suit, stuck trailing a safe distance behind him like a lost kicked puppy. And it was during that time when Akira's client chose to make an appearance, only to find Akira very much concentrated on his friends.

"I didn't expect to see you here, of all places, Akira." Rui, in his smooth baritone voice, suddenly said from the other side of the room as he tended to his wife.

Akira, on one hand, almost felt like he jumped out of his skin as he heard his friend breaking the silence. It has been a few minutes ago since he was watching the doctor attending to Yuki after she fainted, as well as to Rui's cut lip. He was watching on one corner of the room, carefully looking and taking in the details of the events. It was then that he found out that something was definitely going wrong with Yuki as he watched the doctor injecting a sedative as soon as she woke up looking bewildered and panic-stricken as she asked for her husband's safety. Hushed voices were then exchanged between Rui and the doctor before the doctor finally left.

In response, Akira only looked blankly at Rui, getting caught off-guard with the statement.

"This is a private island owned by a friend of mine. His daughter-in-law is the one manning this place we are currently staying at. I would suppose that your client is the husband of the lady, the son of my friend. I've been told that he's been having problems in the city and he's been hiding here as well, if only to escape those problems. I didn't know he contacted you." Rui said without looking at him, still tending to his wife.

With that last statement, all concern and worry suddenly flew out of the window as Akira suddenly had his temper flared, quickly demanding for answers. "So you mean that if you knew he contacted me, you are going to leave this place and hide in some place that doesn't even look like it's on the map?"

This time, Rui looked at him with a firm glare that told him to even his composure as Yuki was lying on the bed between them, ill. After that, there was an unreadable expression on his face. And this was one thing Akira hated about his friends, especially Rui; because most of the time, you just don't know what he's thinking and where his line of thoughts lead.

Akira took a few measured strides towards his friend and grabbed him by the collar of his button-down shirt. "What were you thinking all this time, Rui? First Makino, and now, Yuki? What the hell's wrong with you chasing after your brothers' girls?"

Sure Akira is the underground mafia prince, but that was nothing against Rui's overwhelming anger against his friend's accusation of him as he held in a deathly iron grip the hand holding him by his collar. "You know nothing about Yuki and I's arrangement, Akira; so don't go around acting like Soujiro or Tsukasa. You have a better head than that."

Akira glared at him but loosened his hold on his friend's shirt.

"First of all, I'm pretty sure you know how the story goes, Akira. But maybe, some things are not clear for you, yet.

"Tsukushi was the first one to like me. But during that time, I was still pursuing Shizuka. And by some twisted kind of fate, Tsukushi fell in love with Tsukasa as Tsukasa ironically first fell in love with Tsukushi.

"Tsukasa became a changed man after meeting Tsukushi; and he did everything in his power to have Tsukushi by his side. I had to give up because I know that those two truly loved each other; and they both invested much on their relationship and their trust towards each other.

"With Yuki and Soujiro, everything was just complicated. Soujiro is a playboy and he can become a changed man like Tsukasa; except he is afraid to go out of his comfort zone and take a risk with Yuki. He knows how Yuki feels for him but he did nothing to accept and assure her feelings. He keeps on sending mixed signals to her until Yuki finally decided to let him go.

"With these occurrences, everything ended up with me and Yuki together."

Not considering the proposal Rui delivered to Yuki five months ago, that was probably the longest confession Akira has ever heard from his friend. With just the soft expression on his face and the gentle note on his voice, Akira knew that Rui has never been in love, happy and content this way ever before. But he also can't help to notice that with his joy, there was sorrow accompanying him. Akira thought that it may have probably something to do with Yuki's current condition – which he is yet to know later.

"But that is beside the point, Rui." Akira argued back as he aggravatingly sat across Rui, on the other side of Yuki's bed. "Yuki is –"

"Don't go and start preaching me bullshit, Akira!" Rui suddenly exclaimed. Akira was actually surprised by his friend's sudden outburst and choice of words. "You can't say that Yuki is Soujiro's because she never belonged to anyone in the first place; she is now a Hanazawa by name and affinity, but that's just it. She is now my wife, yes. She was once head-over-heels in love with Soujiro, yes – but that's all there is to it.

"Besides, just because Soujiro doesn't want her 24/7, some people do. I love my wife, and I love being in her company. I risked everything just to be with her, Akira. Everything – everything you can't possibly ever even imagine." Rui said, a sad yet tender look present in his eyes as he caressed the cheek of his wife.

This was one thing Akira definitely hated about Rui. Okay… maybe now that he thinks of it, hate is such a strong word. But Rui's poker face and cryptic messages were some things which truly frustrate Akira. "What exactly happened, Rui? What happened to you? To _Yuki_…?"

Rui didn't look at him, and only kept silent. His jaw was set and firm, form a bit stiff and tense. Another thing about Rui that made on the list which frustrates Akira was Rui's silence – aside from not getting straight answers when he asks a question, he gets nothing.

"Look, Rui. Maybe for now, for me, it's fine that you don't want to answer and say what's bothering you; but you should know that I'm your bro and I'm always there for you when you need me.

"You shouldn't also act like Tsukasa or Soujiro. No matter how you think you're in control of your emotions, and no matter how you think your decisions are right, there are also loved ones worrying about you.

"And in case you don't know, during both of your absence, during those five months of not knowing Yuki's whereabouts, it almost caused Soujiro his life and sanity… and what's with Yuki's parents suddenly fleeing to some place unknown?"

Rui glared at his friend when he was compared with their other two friends, then he unexpectedly snorted. "After knowing what you guys did – you, especially – at the Matsuoka residence, I figured you guys would keep on disturbing the peace in their household; so I sent them travelling across Europe. They're also my in-laws so I thought that it would kill two birds with one stone.

"Although it's been a long time since I kept in touch with them, I have men keeping tabs on them to ensure their safety. After they've left Japan, it's all been Yuki and I.

"And with Soujiro… the way he grew up, the way he looks at life, and the way he handles his problems, I've figured just as much, considering how he reacted to Sara. But with Yuki, I suppose I must admit that I didn't see that coming.

"On one hand, Soujiro should also have thought of the consequences of his actions. I did; and you know what, even if it's me against the world, I know I've made the right decision." Rui said with a gentle smile on his face, pausing.

"Yuki is just like a potted plant in a garden of rose bushes. She was bound in a special place, and Soujiro provides her with the special attention he thinks she needs. But little does he know, by trapping her in that place – by being overprotective of her – he's slowly killing her. He's not providing her with the opportunity to live her purpose to bring a smile to a person's face by only picking up the roses.

"While it is true that he waters her every day, exposes her to sunlight, weeds her, and pats her soil, what happens after all that routine? Nothing. Because that plant is special, he doesn't know what to do with it.

"But a smart boy comes along, and with no hesitations, picks the flower of his plant and leaves; because this boy can't just watch the plant to flower and bloom only to wilt and wither without serving her purpose.

"Then here comes Soujiro getting angry but all he can do is mourn for the loss of his special flower. Try as he might to look for the flower, he knows he's already too late; for the boy had already pressed the flower in between books to preserve her. And if ever Soujiro did find the boy, he just couldn't take the flower back to glue its stem back in place with the plant, could he?"

Rui paused again in his long monologue as he felt Yuki stir under his touch. He brushed a few strands of hair that strayed to her face. He kissed her forehead before tucking in her tightly and fluffing pillows around her to increase her comfort. He then situated himself facing Akira straight in the eye as he held Yuki's hand in his and brought it to his lips to kiss before deciding to stay like that.

"Do you want to know why everything of this happened? Why I married Yuki and had her all by myself? Why I didn't allow contact between us and you guys?"

Akira stared at him intensely before nodding yes to his first question. And so, Rui went on with his story, his reasons, his goals – details that made Akira's eyes go wide, his face drained of color, his mouth dry, his knuckles pale as he grips the arms of his chair, and his body stiff, tense, and rigid.

After that, Akira searched for Yuki's other hand, clasped it in his like in a prayer, before bringing it to his forehead and finally mimicking Rui's earlier actions. "Oh God! I didn't know! I wish I could do something more about it. I… Rui… You know you should've told us about this… Yuki's like a little sister to me. But I understand both of your decisions. Just… I don't know… I don't know…"

Rui could only sympathize with him. Five months or so ago, he didn't know what to do, only going by his instincts. Thankfully, it was the right decision for he himself could not fathom how he could go on with his life missing this. Even for a short time, he is grateful.

He then let go of his wife's hand, stood up, and walked towards his friend to pat him in the back. He knows it's no easy feat to just watch helplessly at the background, looking at your loved one suffering. But if only to share even the least amount of pain can already ease a lot of the heart's burden.

-o-

Satomika's notes: Kya!

The longest chapter of this fic, ever!

Hehehehe…

'Til next time, then, folks!


	13. Verse VIII: Dawn and Dusk Part I

Disclaimer: All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended.

Satomika's notes: without further ado…

-o-

VERSE VIII: DAWN AND DUSK PART I

-o-

Two months have passed since he had last seen Rui and Yuki. Those two months ago, he was as stubborn as a bull as he kept on insisting to serve the young Hanazawa mistress. Of course Rui relented at first as he saw nothing wrong about it. But after two weeks time, Rui got fed up with his friend's constant presence that he couldn't find a time alone with his wife – yes, Akira's constant presence; and yes, no alone time with his wife, Yuki.

Because two months ago, after finding out the truth about Yuki, Akira immediately rented the room across the Hanazawas' if only to keep a close eye on Yuki. But also, after knowing the truth, Akira became more restless that he constantly worries about his friend's condition. It was during this time that he had to swallow his pride as the F4's mafia prince to beg his fellow F4 member to let him stay in their room.

Rui was definitely appalled by the thought; but Yuki, no matter how embarrassed she is, accepted Akira in their room if only to assuage their friend's concerns. And so, Akira camped inside the Hanazawas' current living chambers and made himself comfortable on their sofa bed. He wasn't accustomed to it but he made do if only to check up on the couple. He, too, wasn't 100% worry-free, but to hear Yuki sleeping and breathing softly at night brought comfort to his senses.

Thinking back to his thoughts before, Akira never thought that he would survive a day or two in the island. Nevertheless, he was getting rather bored leading a simple life that all he did was sleep – sleep in the Hanazawas' bedroom.

Sure he cracked jokes with Yuki, exchanged tales with her, and did just about anything if only to see a smile on her face. It was absolutely fun doing those things with Yuki and he loved doing it because Yuki is a dear friend to him. But since Yuki needs rest most of the time, the only thing left to do for him is watch her sleep, watch Rui read, or watch the scenery around him; and he just can't sit around watching. He's the kind of guy who does things and keeps himself busy. His happy period revolves around alcohol; but that isn't even available – so he slept and didn't even bat an eyelash towards his supposed-to-be client.

Of course Rui, being Rui, was blunt about it. He told Akira to go away and leave them so they can have the remaining time of their lives with each other as man and wife.

Akira was then suddenly horrified by the thought. Sure both Rui and Yuki are now a married couple like Tsukushi and Tsukasa, who, by the way, has a baby coming; yet the idea of Rui touching Yuki in more ways than one had never crossed his mind until then. And here he was, always thinking that Rui was the perfect kind of gentleman who never demanded such things from his wife when he knows that his wife is having such a poor condition.

So of course Akira fought in defense for his make-believe little imouto until Rui, aggravated, had to clear things with him in resignation. He claimed that Yuki wanted to consummate their vows; and since Rui truly is the perfect kind of gentleman, he respects his wife's wishes and submits to them though a compromise was in order.

Yuki's safety and welfare in the priority in Rui's list; and it will always be his priority. But in order to maintain that, sacrifices on Rui's part must always be done…

…such as self-control.

For Yuki's sake, Rui's promised himself a life of celibacy. Although to attain Yuki's wishes to consummate their vows, Rui allowed both of them to explore each other's bodies – but not to the point of no return where Yuki's health will be jeopardized.

Akira then smiled at the thought of Rui and Yuki.

After Rui had clarified things with him, he was officially kicked out of the Hanazawa chambers with an advice to go back to Japan and oversee the company he's running as well as his mafia confederacy.

Nonetheless, before he yields to Rui and his advices, Akira made certain he took his friend's word to stop hiding and go back to Japan as soon as possible. A long and pregnant silence surmounted in the air before Rui acquiesced – but with another proposition of his own – to not let the others know of their encounter. Undoubtedly, Akira was torn by the prospect, but consented to his friend's requests. And so they had an agreement.

Now, Akira is happy to know that Rui and Yuki are back in the country; except he didn't know how he would handle the situation when the rest finds out. Sure he knows his brothers; but that isn't an assurance. Besides, Tsukasa and Soujiro combined together is already a force to be reckoned with – a very explosive tag-team; how much more if a hormonal ass-kicking pregnant Tsukushi was in for the mix…?

It's probably going to be a kingdom come all-out war…

And presently, Akira stood in front of the doors that lead to the room at the Doumyouji Mansion where he had asked everyone to gather when they were supposed to welcome the honeymooners back then.

Stupid Rui… making him do the dirty job of telling the others to meet them at the Hanazawa estate…

"Guys! I have a surprise for you…" Akira said as he entered the room, making all three heads turn to his direction.

"What kind of a surprise?" Tsukasa asked in an overly flippant tone.

Tsukushi only rolled her eyes at the retort of her husband; and Akira would have done the same thing if he wasn't nervous about the situation. Soujiro, on one hand, only kept silent as he waited for his friend to go on with the "surprise".

"Well…" Akira started as he tried to search for the right words. "It's a surprise which is going to stun you…"

"What? Stone us? Akira!" Tsukasa cried out in alarm, as he almost attacked his friend.

Ack! Idiot Tsukasa… He doesn't need his idiocy right now.

"No! You idiot! I said stun you… surprise you! Ugh! Just wear blindfolds for now…" Akira said irritatingly as he proceeded tying each of the knots of their blindfolds securely.

"Ok. I'm going to lead each one of you to my limousine and we're going to that place where the surprise awaits. No peeking, and no further questions, alright?"

"Why do we need to wear blindfolds, anyway?" Tsukasa asked.

"Tsukasa, no further questions, remember? It's a surprise and that's all you have to know." Akira responded, aggravated.

The ride towards the "surprise" was tense, if not for the fact that Tsukasa can't keep still as he keeps on fidgeting on his seat, obviously uncomfortable with his blindfold as he keeps on complaining and demanding answers, acting like a schoolboy.

Thankfully, Tsukushi's hormones didn't act during the journey, lest, all hell breaks loose as his plans get ruined. Although he told her to yell if she suddenly feels unwell as he eyed her stroking her enlarged belly.

And Soujiro? Soujiro was just… there… like he wants to be invisible or something.

-SIGH-

"What are you thinking, Soujiro…?" Akira mumbled; however, the object of his thoughts heard him.

Soujiro glanced towards the direction where he thought he heard Akira. He smiled a little sadly before resuming turning straightforward.

"Yuki. I'm always thinking about Yuki." He softly said.

Despite Tsukasa's loud complaints, Akira heard the first word Soujiro said. He stiffened a little but was soon distracted by Tsukasa's antics. In short, throughout their journey towards the Hanazawa estate, Akira could only feel his ears ringing as he struggled not to bash Tsukasa in his head.

And finally, the moment of truth has arrived.

Akira led his friends towards the double doors where his surprise was currently waiting on the opposite side.

And as he opened the doors, the sound of a baby giggling filled the air.


	14. Bridge: Dawn and Dusk Part II

Disclaimer: All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended.

Satomika's notes: without further ado…

-o-

BRIDGE: DAWN AND DUSK PART II

-o-

"_Love isn't perfect. It isn't a fairytale or a storybook, and it doesn't always come easy._

_Love is overcoming obstacles, facing challenges, fighting to be together, holding on and never letting go. It is a short word, easy to spell, difficult to define, and impossible to live without._

_Love is work; but most of all, love is realizing that every hour, every minute, every second of it was worth it because you did it together."_

-o-

As soon as he heard the sound of a baby giggling, Tsukasa, with no warning, immediately took off his blindfold.

Lo and behold! The sight of Rui holding a baby in his arms greeted him.

"Rui!" He impulsively called out as anger, hatred, and bitterness flashed in his eyes. He was about to attack his friend when the sound of the baby giggling once again filtered through the air.

As soon as they heard Tsukasa calling out Rui's name, both Tsukushi and Soujiro wasted no time to take off their blindfolds; while Akira immediately placed himself a few feet away between Tsukasa and Rui, acting like a human barrier.

As soon as the baby giggled again, Tsukasa straight away demanded answers from Akira, his voice loud and booming until baby cries permeated in the air.

Alarmed and irritated, Tsukushi stomped on her husband's foot, "Lower your voice and act like a civilized person, damn it!"

Tsukasa almost yelled back at his wife when she sent him a meaningful and murderous glare, so he opted to glare back instead.

While Akira was stuck between the Doumyouji couple, Soujiro made his way towards Rui who was trying to calm down the baby in his arms.

Without warning, Soujiro took the baby from Rui who had no qualms letting him do so, and rocked the baby gently and tenderly, all the while, "Boy or Girl?" Soujiro asked, looking at the baby as he asked, his eyes never leaving the child in his arms.

"Boy," Rui replied in a heartbeat.

Soujiro nodded.

"Is he yours?"

"His name is Hanazawa Yukimaru. Yuki and I adopted. So legally and technically, he is my son."

The baby has fully calmed down and was now staring intently at Soujiro's face. Soujiro, on the other hand, stared back as he carefully scrutinized the features of Rui's son.

Sure enough, the baby didn't bear any resemblance to either his parents. That, and the baby looked old enough to walk that it just won't make sense if Yuki bore him.

"How old is he?"

"He's turning one in a few days."

Soujiro nodded once again as he handed the baby back to his father as soon as the baby calmed down. Rui, on the other hand, signaled the for the baby's nanny to leave the room with the baby.

"You know Rui, Kami-sama knows how much I wanted to pound you on the floor for so many times that I couldn't keep count. But as soon as I saw you holding your son, as well as Yuki sitting beside you, I know I just can't do that to you in front of them. But now, all I want to know is 'Why?' – 'Why?' for a lot of questions… 'Why?' on a lot of things – **Why?**"

As their exchange of words transpired, Akira halted the Doumyouji's argument and attended carefully to his other friends' conversation.

Meanwhile, Yuki only watched by the sidelines as she grew weak, worried, and weary. But she knows this has to happen as she and Rui had discussed it many times before. Although, she still couldn't accept the reasons why because most just seemed too farfetched an idea. Nevertheless, she lets her husband do as he pleases.

"**Why**, Soujiro? You're asking me 'why?'" Rui sardonically pressed. "You of all people should know why. But to satiate you, fine, I would entertain your questions 'why?' and give you three; starting with the most important: _because I love Yuki._

"I'm sure that that reason alone could answer all of your questions, Soujiro. However, I know everyone present in this room would reconsider and doubt that. But that's exactly the truth. I _**came**_ to that truth; all thanks to you, Soujiro – and that's another reason why. You always think of Yuki's presence as constant, never-ending, and nagging that you only go frantic when the cycle gets interrupted.

"Some people actually wanted their feelings to be reciprocated, Soujiro. And you can't do that because you keep on holding onto things that are less important in your life.

"People want to receive back the love that they are giving. You should always keep that in mind, Soujiro.

"And lastly… Soujiro… you took too long for Yuki that she had to let you go. If she had forever in her hands, I'm sure she would keep on waiting and waiting for you. Sadly, she doesn't have forever. No one in this material world has forever in their hands. And you should know… Yuki… Hanazawa Yuki, my wife… is dying of terminal leukemia.

Tsukushi gasped and tears started flowing heavily from her eyes. She went and sat beside Yuki to hug and show her support, but it looked more likely to comfort herself from the idea of her best friend dying.

When Akira heard this, he only looked away but his fists were clenched so hard, his knuckles already white, nails digging deeply into the flesh of his palms.

Tsukasa, meanwhile, sprang on Rui and gripped the collar of his polo shirt. "You! You're only saying this now?"

Akira snapped his head towards Rui and Tsukasa's direction. He knew Tsukasa was about to deliver a blow on Rui's face and he was bound to stop that no matter what. Kami-sama knows how much he is scared right now to witness another scene of Yuki fainting… or something worse than that.

Except Rui can handle his situations perfectly.

"This is no joke, Tsukasa." Rui said dryly. He shrugged away the hands that held him tightly by his shirt as he continued. "And yes; I'm saying this just now as it is my wife's wish – to let everyone know of her condition as late as possible. And as her husband, it is my duty to abide by her wishes."

Soujiro paled and stood unmoving like a statue. He felt that everything that happened was his fault; and he can't do anything about it. He felt that he is being punished more by the heavens for all his mistakes and wrongdoings. He wanted to escape just like what he always does before; but he knows he has to brave himself and face the music. There's no room to escape anymore.

And before he regrets more of his actions, he must right himself before it's too late.

"Rui… may I have a talk with Yuki…? Alone…?"

"You may, if Yuki permits."

"Yuki…?" Soujiro looked towards Yuki, his eyes pleading.

Silence was the reply Soujiro got as everyone started to file out of the room – Akira leading them, followed suit by Tsukushi, then her husband. Rui started to leave until his wife called out to him.

"Rui…?" Yuki spoke so soft it was barely heard. But the silent and still room permitted her voice to be heard, bouncing from wall to wall – her voice were that of the proverbial pin being heard as I dropped on the ground.

Rui looked back to his wife, both their eyes communicating something the two of them only know and understand. He smiled, soft and sad, his eyes crinkling in a way that could break one's heart. Finally, he said, "I love you, Yuki… so much. You are always in my heart. I'm just outside of the door and I'll be waiting for you. I'll see you…" Then he left, leaving Yuki and Soujiro alone.

Soujiro witnessed their scene, his own heart breaking into tiny million pieces. Rui loves Yuki, and she loves him back. He has no place in-between them; and he has no right to interrupt their relationship all because of his selfish desires and unforgiveable mistakes. But…

Soujiro went towards where Yuki sat and knelt before her. He took her hands in his and noticed how pale and cold they were. He then pressed his lips on each of her knuckle before succumbing to lean his head on her lap.

"Yuki… I know I'm already too late; but still, I want you to know that –"

"Soujiro…"

She called out his given name – so soft and barely even heard; and yet he was surprised hearing his name coming out from her lips. He smiled a little. Just hearing her voice saying his name was pleasant in his ears. It felt like every wrong thing in the world is right, each of his mistake forgiven, and all of his faults are accepted. It was a slice of heaven on earth – and he was momentarily paralyzed and yet fascinated by it.

He stared up at her in wonder as their eyes connected briefly before her gaze seemed to blur.

"Sayonara, Soujiro…" She breathed finally, a smile on her lips, her color draining from her face, her blurring gaze fading to oblivion.

Soujiro's senses immediately snapped to attention as he called out her name frantically.

"Yuki… Yuki… Yuki!" He cried, the pitch of his tone in a dangerous crescendo.

Hearing the urgency and panic in his voice, Rui and the others immediately rushed inside, finding Yuki slumped against her chair, and Soujiro a nervous wreck.

Akira lost no time getting Soujiro off of Yuki as Rui checked his wife's form – breathless… pulseless… lifeless…

Rui fully shut her eyes that her half-way closed and proceeded to kiss her forehead, noticing the small smile she made on her lip. "She's already left…"

Hearing this, tsukushi cried against her husband's chest who held her gently, yet tightly; whilst Akira bowed his head and fought the tears welling up in his eyes.

With just a snap, Soujiro was completely broken as his heaven was made purgatory – he had already lost Yuki to Rui; but now, he had lost her to forever… and his declaration of love for her was gone with the wind.

-o-

END…?

-o-

OR MORE…?

-o-

:}


	15. Sol Requiem Fast Facts: An Interlude

Disclaimer: All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended.

**SOL REQUIEM FAST FACTS: AN INTERLUDE**

_"Relationships – of all kinds – are like sand held in your hand. Held loosely, with an open hand, the sand remains where it is. The minute you close your hand and squeeze tightly to hold on, the sand trickles through your fingers. You may hold onto some of it, but most will be spilled. A relationship is like that. Held loosely, with respect and freedom for the other person, it is likely to remain intact. But hold too tightly, too possessively, and the relationship slips away and is lost."_

_-Kaleel Jamison_

Satomika's notes: I have to confess something to you guys…

Honestly, while I was writing this fic, the images in my mind are different from the names I write…

Like for example, So Yi Jeong (Nishikado Soujiro's Korean counterpart) is the image I can picture in my mind instead of Nishikado Soujiro's face. I really can't make this fic under the Korean version because Ga Eul and Yi Jeong's relationship is already close to the sure thing; and I love Ga Eul/Yi Jeong to break them apart or something. :}

So let's delve deeper into this fic… hahahahaha… I'm trying to make a story analysis…. :

**TERMS TO LEARN AND UNDERSTAND:**

_dawn_ – n: the beginning of day; the beginning

_dawn_ – v: to grow bright or clear; to begin; appear

_eclipse_ – n: passing from sight; a loss of importance or reputation

_eclipse_ – v: to cut off; darken; surpass

_requiem_ – n: mass for the dead; hymn for the dead

_sol_ – n: personification of the sun;( represents Yuki in this fic)

[sol\ as a boy's name is a variant of **Saul** (Hebrew) and **Solomon** (Hebrew), and the meaning of Sol is "prayed for; peace".]

_Twilight_ – n: faint light reflected from the sky before sun rises and after it sets; **a condition or period just after or just **_**before**_** full development, glory, understanding or other state**

**NAMES TO LEARN AND UNDERSTAND:**

**Yukimaru:** snow village

Yuki – snow

Maru – village (or perfect/perfection as is Sesshomaru where "maru" means perfection; thus "Sesshomaru" means "killing perfection")

*note: I honestly don't know what Yukimaru means, but for my fic's sake, it means snow village (a snowy village where Rui and Yuki might have adopted Yukimaru in my fic). I took "yuki" and "maru" as separate syllables with their meanings then put them together; thus "snow village". I originally planned to name Yukimaru as Yukishiro which I would have meant as "white snow"; or "yuki-snow", "shiro-white" thus "yukishiro-snow white" and if it comes as "snow white", the outcome might become gay. I mean, people might think that Yukishiro was based from "Snow White" from Snow White and the Seven Dwarfs – and that's a no-no, especially that Snow White is my least favorite Disney princess. XP And well, my Yukishiro is a guy. But anyway, I decided to use Yukimaru after I heard it when my sister was watching Naruto. :]

**Yukiko:** snow child (or child of snow); fortunate child

Yuki – snow

-ko – feminine form of "child of…"

***note: Common Japanese female name. The meaning varies depending on the characters (kanjis) used to write the name. The syllable 'ko', mark of the feminine, is chiefly written with the character for "child". 'Yuki' may be written with the character for "happiness; blessing; fortune". Other possible combinations for "yuki" include: "help; assist" (yu) and "hope; beg; request" (ki), "snow" (yu) and "garment; clothes" (ki), as well as "journey; going; travel" (yuki).

*note: I've always thought of the name "Yuki" meaning "snow", so there it is. All throughout this fic, the name "Yuki" means "snow". Anyway, other than using Yukiko as "Snow child", I'm also using it as "Fortunate child", since my Yukiko here was born from an artificial uterus. And an **artificial****uterus** (or womb) is a _**theoretical**_ device that would allow for **extracorporeal pregnancy** or **extrauterine fetal incubation** (**EUFI**) by growing an embryo or fetus outside of the body of a female organism that would normally internally carry the embryo or fetus to term. And since the Yuki here is undergoing stage IV leukemia, she can't possibly bear a child since her body isn't strong enough for childbirth; plus, she only has few months to live.

*note: Another reason why I used Yukiko (Fortunate Child) as a name was because it was like she brought miracles. Aside from the fact that she survived and will survive being born from an artificial uterus, she kinda brought the F4 family together, changing the lives of those people around her – like her dad, Rui, and her uncle, Soujiro, possibly even Akira, and maybe even the Doumyouji couple. Just like what I mentioned in the last chapter: _"__Truly life bears a miracle in every moment and in every chance. Yuki's departure brought tears in everyone; but it made the bond of their family of friends stronger – that despite the tears, there were genuine smiles and melodious laughter. There were also regrets; but there were acts of penance and words of forgiveness."_

*note: Notice that Rui and Yuki's children have "Yuki" in their name. Yep. I made it that way because after "Yuki's death", I want her name and her essence to kinda live on where Rui and the rest of the F4 will remember her strongly by; thus **Yuki**maru and **Yuki**ko were born.

**Tsukishiro:** white moon

Tsuki – moon

Shiro – white

*note: Tsukishiro is Tsukushi and Tsukasa's son in this fic. I actually don't know what Tsukushi's and Tsukasa's names mean, but I want their offspring's name bear the syllable "Tsu" so there's **Tsu**kasa, **Tsu**kushi, and **Tsu**kishiro. :} Although I think Tsukushi's name means _**tough **_weed; so all three are probably tough. XP

**TITLE NAMES TO LEARN AND UNDERSTAND:**

**SOL REQUIEM**: _HYMN FOR THE LOSS OF THE SUN_

**MOMENT'S ECLIPSE**: _MOMENT DARKENS_

**NIGHT OF THE SHOOTING STARS**: _"NIGHT OF HOPE"_

*note: People mostly wish upon a shooting star. When you wish, you _**"hope"**_ for something to come true. Well, that's what I believe.

**DAWN TO A HAPPY ENDING**: _THE BEGINNING/START OF A [PATH/JOURNEY TO A] HAPPY ENDING_

**TWILIGHT'S ETERNITY**: ***TWILIGHT ZONE: unclear; indefinite; "You don't know where to stand or where your place is."

*note: Talks about Rui's predicament

*note: Eternity does not signify that Rui is forever stuck in that "twilight zone"; but he will forever bear the "twilight-icity" revolving Yuki's 'death' or 'condition' in his mind.

**THE DAY TIME STOOD STILL**: *** One of the pivotal turns in Rui and Yuki's life; but mostly "revolves" on Yuki's side if she would decide to have a life with Rui even with her condition and her remaining months on earth. Since Rui has already made the first move and has plans for sacrifices, the decision is already up to her.

*note: The time for a heavy decision-making in Yuki's life.

**TEARING DAWN**: ***The beginning of a day starts on a bad note…

**BROKEN DAWN**: ***…like when you wake up in the morning and you're feeling bitchy; you're feeling bitchy all day.

**SHATTERED DAWN'S ECLIPSE**: ***The worst of the worsts! Your day already crumbled, now it darkened…

**TWILIGHT'S TRANSITION**: ***Unclarity or indefinition undergoes a transit or a change… Everyone changes significantly but everyone already knows what they truly wanted.

**DAWN AND DUSK**: _[THE] BEGINNING AND [THE] END_

**DAWN TO A NEW DAY**: _[THE] BEGINNING OF A NEW DAY_

**SOME THINGS YOU MIGHT WANT TO KNOW:**

~So… the quotes on the "special" chapters aren't mine… I only got them through text messages and I don't know where my SMS senders got it from.

~This fic was honestly supposed to be just a one-shot. But as I was writing the story down, words just flowed until it grew into a multi-chap! :]

~I started writing this fic on my big notebook sometime in September 'til the first week of November 2011. I was about to upload the first chapter of this fic last October 31, 2011, a Monday, because I seriously am excited to post it; but I made a promise to myself that I'm not going to upload chapters if I didn't finish this whole multi-chap. And during that time, I only have one chapter to finish! But I stuck with my promise all throughout. I'm glad and I love the feeling of sticking to promises. :}

~I know I've already finished the whole fic before I decided to post it, but I have to take some time typing them while undergoing Trainings and Seminars related to my profession, as well as looking out for my four irresponsible and unruly younger siblings, as well as doing household chores; since currently, both our parents are living far away from us and I have to take charge since I am the eldest and my mom is counting on me as she is expecting me to act like the adult that I am and be one. Other than that, I posted the remaining chapters on one go so I can concentrate on my other tasks as well as other fics. Hope you enjoyed reading this fic as much as I enjoyed writing it!

~My inspiration for doing this fic…? Hmmm… My dad has Stage 4 Tongue Cancer and I feel like bashing my head because I'm a total disaster right now, actually. I'm just trying to deal with it as calmly as possible; but I really am a total disaster – I'm hiding behind masks and I currently have bravado as my middle name. Gah! Anyway, the book/movie "A Walk To Remember" also inspired me. I haven't read the novel yet, although I've watched the movie a lot of times already and it's one of my favorites. I don't think I'll ever get fed up watching it over and over again. I love how it makes me cry every time I watch it. And the cast were great! I love the songs too! Anyhow, before posting this fic, I watched "Scent of a Woman" (Helena's Promise in the Philippines), a Koreanovela being aired right now in ABS-CBN Kapamilya Network in the Philippines which I immediately watched beforehand to know how the story goes. I must say I created this fic _before_ coming to the knowledge of the said Korean TV series because I didn't much like how the TV series ended; otherwise, I would have liked to include the series as one of my inspirations. But… whatever…

~Honestly, I watched all versions so I can compare. I must say, the best version was the Korean Version, Boys Over Flowers. Not only do they have gorgeous cast, but their fashion sense is drool-worthy. And the places where they shoot their scenes…? It was great! Words can do no justice with my description, I know. Plus, Yuki and Soujiro's characters have a definite nice happy ending! I mean, it was shown that So Yi Jeong (Nishikado Soujiro's Korean counterpart) fell in love, and now loves Chu Ga Eul (Matsuoka Yuki's Korean Counterpart)! Anyway, according to my observation, on the scenes where I concentrated more, there was a one-hour difference between the different versions when Yuki's character showed the billboards to Soujiro's character. In the Taiwanese version, Xiao You (Yuki) showed Xi Men (Soujiro) the billboards 6am in the morning when the sun was supposed to rise. While in the Japanese version, Yuki showed Soujiro the billboards 5am in the morning. And finally, in the Korean version, Ga Eul (Yuki) showed Yi Jeong (Soujiro) the billboards 7am in the morning when the sun was supposed to rise. I used the Korean's version when the sun rose at 7am because the number 7 is my dad's favorite number, and I love the Korean version! Other than that, I was thinking that 5am is too early for the sun to rise. Because here in the Philippines, the sun is more likely to rise near 6am or 7am. Also, since they're different versions, and since I'm not a native speaker to their tongues, I only have subs to help me figure out what they're supposed to be saying. And with different subtitles, there were different interpretations of what was actually written on the billboards. In the Taiwanese version, what was written on the billboards was "My Beloved Xi Men"; in the Korean version, "I Love You, So Yi Jeong!"; and in the Japanese version, "I Love You Jiro!" Since I'm making a fic for HanaDan, I used "I Love You Jiro!" I thought it was "I Love You, Soujiro!", but when I checked again, it was just "I Love You Jiro!" since "Jiro" was Sara's pet name for him~ according to the subs. But if my memory did not serve me right, feel free to correct me! ^^

~Yes, I know that the way I portrayed the characters here are kind of out of their element. But I'd like to think that after sometime, everyone matured. _"A person matures after going through a painful bitter love." _Well, there are lots of kinds of love, okay…? :

~In structuring this fic, I used how songs are written (Intro, Verse, Refrain, Chorus, Bridge, Coda) because a **requiem** is a mass, a praise, or a _hymn_ for the dead, right? =_=

~This is the first ever multi-fic I've finished! Hahahaha. And I'm quite pleased and happy of how it turned out. XD

**SOME INTERESTING ANSWERS YOU MIGHT WANT TO KNOW WHICH WILL PROBABLY SHED SOME LIGHT TO ONE OR TWO OR A FEW QUESTIONS YOU MIGHT HAVE IN MIND BUT ARE AFRAID TO ASK OR FORGOTTEN TO ASK IN CHAPTERS YOU'VE READ.:**

Remember when I mentioned in the **first chapter** that "Death may bring _peace_."? That's another basis for the title **"SOL REQUIEM"** "Although a sacrifice is made, people must sing praises; thus, the _requiem_." _**~ A peaceful hymn for the loss/death of the sun.**_

Remember when Rui woke up way too early in the **third** chapter, and he was awakened by a dream feeling giddy? In my mind, what he dreamt of actually was something about Yuki. I was envisioning that he's already starting to fall in love with Yuki without him knowing, as well as Yuki without knowing either. Of course, haha!

Remember when I always say that Yuki has cold hands? I'm not sure if all cancer patients have cold hands, but my dad has hands cold to the touch.

And also, in the **third** chapter, when I mentioned that Yuki has little appetite…? My dad has little appetite, though he frequently eats small servings – like he practically eats every thirty minutes, but absolutely small servings.

In the **fourth** chapter, what was written on the love letter and why she chose to rip it in shreds before giving it to him…? Well, of course what was written on the love letter was her confession of love to him – what she practically told Rui~ that she's been in love with Nishikado Soujiro for Who knows how long; that she only wants to be his woman, but he wouldn't let her; that she's ready to give him her everything, but she knows he doesn't want that; that she is able to forgive and forget his past, except he's the one who keeps on holding onto it. And then she also wrote her _**'goodbye'**_ to him. Why she chose to rip it in shreds before giving it to him was because she was also fully aware that Soujiro knows about her feelings and she deemed it already useless to let him know through a love letter. Besides, she's also thinking that she can no longer give the letter to him when she has a hindsight that he'll only run from her when she's already feeling miserable~ it's going to be like adding insult to injury. Plus, when she did that gesture, she wanted to free herself from Soujiro so she can spend the rest of her remaining life with those people who actually love her. There's no use wasting your time on people who don't deem you as significant in their lives, as you did or are doing in your life, ne?

Remember when Rui suddenly appeared in front of Yuki in the hospital premises in the **fifth** chapter? I was thinking that Rui just came out from a nearby bookstore, and while driving, he suddenly saw Yuki walking away from the hospital premises. ^^ And Yuki couldn't possibly turn down Rui's offer for a ride. It's true that dusk was already settling, while the fact still remains that she's growing weaker. Moreover, she's thinking that he might catch onto her secret sooner than she would like to think~ except, he did happen to know soon enough with his own resources and powers of deduction, thank you very much. Although when he decided to know about Yuki's matter, it was already the time he had seriously fallen in love with her. :D It looks and sounds fast, but nyeh! No one knows when they will fall in love, how fast, and what…

Remember in the **seventh** chapter when Rui leaned in his chair and whispered something to Yuki…? What he was actually telling her back then was that he was asking her parents for her hand in marriage because he wanted to be the man who will take care of her because he already knows her secret and he really wanted to help her and wanted to fulfill her dreams (the discussions they were talking about…) He was persuading her to marry him and he succeeded when he reminded her about the "Will-you-marry-me incident".

Remember in the **ninth** chapter when Akira was described as acting angry? He was angry at the fact that Rui whisked Yuki away from everyone and didn't even bother informing the others of his plans to marry her, adding to the fact that he knows that even Soujiro is such a playboy, he still cares deeply for Yuki which both Rui and Akira thinks might be bordering on love – and Akira strongly disagrees about the latest events concerning Yuki and Rui as he had a preview of the CD firsthand.

Ok… in the **ninth** chapter, both Soujiro and Tsukasa relented to Akira's angry and cold attitude… I mean, those two are quick-tempered and have strong and dominant personalities. But since according to Wiki, Akira keeps his cool and rarely loses his temper; although when he does, even Domyouji has to run for the hills. And since Tsukasa acts as the leader of the F4, I thought that Soujiro would also follow suit and know about this thing, too. So that's the basis why Soujiro and Tsukasa would yield to Akira.

The meaningful glances exchanged between Tsukushi and Akira, Soujiro was left to discern in chapter **nine** was all about what Akira relayed to Tsukushi – Rui and Yuki's relationship…

Rui's proposal to Yuki, in chapter **ten**, is ideally how I want my man is going to propose to me… but I also have other ideas… Although, if I ever meet that guy, I surely and strongly do hope that he has other creative ideas when he proposes. Hahahahaha. Because _he_ **is** the one who's going to propose…

I initially didn't mention any rings while I wrote this fic down. But as I was typing and editing it, I was also reading news about the 110.3-carat Sun-Drop diamond on Yahoo! And it was mentioned there that it's the most expensive of its kind. Other than that, I might have used other rings but the "sun" on the 110.3-carat **Sun**-Drop diamond caught my eye and I was thinking that "SOL/SUN" represented Yuki in this fic. So I decided to use the 110.3-carat Sun-Drop diamond as Yuki's engagement ring in the **tenth** chapter. =)

What Yuki whispered to Rui on the **tenth** chapter was that she would always be grateful to him and his efforts towards her.

I know that Akira acted so rash and impulsively on the **twelfth** chapter; but remember, he changed. Although, yes, I don't think Rui will get much affected by his fellow F4's idiosyncrasies; but he's also changed.

Anyway, as for the rest, feel free to contact me and ask for details… hahaha!

Nice sharing my thoughts with you guys…

**Reference****s**: [just replace the (dot) with real dots (.) and there you go] I've also placed sites where you can read interesting stuff related to this fic. XP Hope you enjoy!

http:/www(dot)thinkbabynames(dot)com/meaning/1/Sol

http:/babynamesworld(dot)parentsconnect(dot)com/meaning_of_Yukiko(dot)html

http:/www(dot)ourbabynamer(dot)com/meaning-of-Yukiko(dot)html

http:/www(dot)behindthename(dot)com/name/yukiko

http:/babynames(dot)merschat(dot)com/index(dot)cgi?function=View&bn_key=23341

http:/en(dot)wikipedia(dot)org/wiki/Artificial_uterus

http:/en(dot)wikipedia(dot)org/wiki/Boys_Over_Flowers


	16. Coda: Dawn To A New Day

Disclaimer: All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended.

Satomika's notes: without further ado…

-o-

CODA: DAWN TO A NEW DAY

-o-

"_Hope is not the closing of your eyes to the difficulty, the risk, or the failure._

_It is a trust that – if I fail now- I shall not fail forever; and if I am hurt, I shall be healed._

_It is a trust that life is good, love is powerful, and the future is full of promise."_

-o-

Four months have passed since Yuki died and was buried inside the Hanazawa estate, specifically just outside Rui's and Yukimaru's conjoined rooms. And during those four months, Soujiro religiously made pilgrimage to Yuki's grave exactly every seven o' clock in the morning and five o' clock in the afternoon. He always brought fresh flowers with him, along with scented candles. In the mornings, he would perform tea ceremonies in front of her grave until he leaves after an hour for work. In the afternoons, he talked to her grave about his day, the F4, Makino, her son, and his feelings for her which she should have at least known and heard before she left – he did all of these repeatedly, every single day in perfect attendance and strict punctuality.

He loves her, but he still has regrets. Despite that, he keeps on struggling not to taint the memories she left with him. This was his act of penance along with many others that seemed to right the things in his life.

While it was true that he seemed to be pitiful, the sight of him every day outside Rui's house brought a smile on his said friend's face. Well, actually, the unseemly situation he had ridiculously put himself to, Rui was rather amused by his Soujiro's actions.

Because it may be true that the last seven months of Yuki's life was spent with Rui whom she had come to love as equal, and one who had come to love her equally as well, the fact still remains that Soujiro was forever in her heart whom she will always love, had finally come to love her all the same…

…except he was just too late to realize it and let her know.

But still!

Her wish to love someone and be loved by that same person were being fulfilled by two men, that even in the after life, love crossed both time and space; and it will endure to keep doing so.

Love truly is beautiful, as Yuki had believed. It was also amazing and wonderful – something Rui had also come to believe.

Life, in every moment, in every chance, bears a miracle.

"Guys… meet Hanazawa Yukiko."

Rui stepped inside the room where he had asked his friends to gather. With him was another bundle of joy wrapped carefully in pink fluffy sheets.

"She's mine and Yuki's biological daughter, born from an artificial uterus. Despite that, she has both of her parents' genes."

Everyone crowded around Rui and the sleeping babe in his arms. Yukimaru, who was currently perched on Akira's arm, took a curious look as well.

It seemed like Yukiko is immediately welcomed in the F4 family.

"She does seem to have Yuki's lips." Tsukushi said as she leaned in with her son, Tsukishiro, the next Dounyouji heir. "But she has your aristocratic nose."

Rui smiled and then the baby in his arms opened her eyes and looked around in wonder. "She has Yuki's eyes, too." He said.

"Can I be her godfather, as well?" Soujiro asked, motioning if he could take the baby in his arms.

"If that's what you wish, Soujiro. But you have Yukimaru and Tsukishiro on your watch already. I hope you can keep up." Rui responded and placed carefully his daughter in Soujiro's waiting arms.

"It's not like I have kids on my own. The only thing I have to concentrate on is the family business. Besides, I like hanging around with the kids." Soujiro replied as he wiggled his eyebrows and made cooing noises to entertain the baby in his arms.

Rui smiled once again. Truly life bears a miracle in every moment and in every chance. Yuki's departure brought tears in everyone; but it made the bond of their family of friends stronger – that despite the tears, there were genuine smiles and melodious laughter. There were also regrets; but there were acts of penance and words of forgiveness.

Everyone moved on, but they didn't move away. They lived life and never missed a chance – which truly shows the majestic power of love as it conquers with the good of life to a promising future.

-o-

-END-


End file.
